Quero ficar com você para sempre
by Mika desu
Summary: MiyavixKai    traição machuca...mas as vezes pode trazer felicidade.


-Onde você está?

-Em...Casa...

-Fique próxima a porta

-Por que...?

-Vou ai agora.

-Mas...

-Me espere, já estou a caminho.

Sentei-me em meu luxuoso sofá que se encontrava na sala de visitas, como não pude sequer contestar o pedido dele.Meus olhos estavam tomados por lágrimas...

"Quando foi a última vez que me vi chorando por alguém?..."."Por que... eu estava chorando?" Isso não era comum meu, estava mais claro do que a água que eu não a amava.

Ouço a campainha tocar.Vou atendê-la, já sabia quem iria ver meu único amigo para todas as horas, que me via rir e chorar, eu simplesmente o adorava. Era como um irmão.

Vi ele me olhar meio supresso ao ver as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos sem parar, em um ato meio impensado.O abracei, um abraço terno e carinhoso.

Precisava daquilo.Precisava dele.

-Miyavi...

-Kai-chan... Por que?...Por que ela me traiu? Nunca havia feito-lhe nada... É claro que não a amava...Mas por que foi em trair?!Nunca havia feito isso Kai-chan -apertei mais ainda o abraço-eu não entendo.-enterrei meu rosto no peito de Kai, não queria que ele me visse tão mal.

-Miyavi...Acalme-se...Ela não...Te merece...

-Quem merece Kai-chan?!Quem?!Todos me dizem isso, mas acho que é apenas uma justificativa por EU não ser o bastante pra ninguém!-afastei meu rosto de seu peito encarando-o e criando assim uma certa distância entre nós.

-Não diga besteiras Miyavi!

-Isso não é besteira Kai-chan!Me diga! Uma pessoa que depois de ver que eu sou alguém normal, que sorrio e que choro ainda permaneceu ao meu lado!Que aceitou meus defeitos!

É por isso não é Kai-chan!? É por isso que eu vou morrer sozinho!

Pude sentir um braço forte da parte de Kai, um abraço forte, envolvente, carinhoso.E ouvi ele dizer no meu ouvido com a voz meio rouca:

-Você não vai ficar sozinho...

-Kai-chan...-não sabia o por que...Mas aquele abraço, aquele sussurro me faziam arrepiar-me cada vez mais.

Afastei-me um pouco de Kai, sem desfazer o abraço olhei-o nos olhos, pela primeira vez estava analisando meu amigo com um olhar daquele, ele era realmente belo.

Corei.O suficiente para que ele notasse, e fiquei feliz por ver que ele pensou ser devido ao choro.

-Miyavi...Vamos...Entrar...

-Hai.

Entrei em casa e Kai me seguiu, fechando a porta que havia esquecido aberta.

Assim que ele entrou sentou-se ao meu lado passando um braço por meu pescoço me puxando para perto dele, aquilo era tão diferente...Tão bom não queria soltá-lo.

-Miyavi...-ouvi ele dizer quando passei meu braço por sua cintura, nos aproximando ainda mais.

-Sim...Kai-chan?-fechei os olhos para tentar aproveitas aquela sensação...

-Esta se sentindo melhor?

Fiz apenas um aceno positivo com a cabeça deitando-a entre o pescoço e ombro de Kai, pude vê-lo arrepiar-se quando minha respiração entrou em contato com sua pele, não soube dizer o por que.Mas gostei do que havia visto.Gostei bastante.

-Acho melhor...Ir embora...

Arregalei os olhos, não queria ficar sozinho...Queria ele por perto, mas por que ele queria ir? Será que havia vindo apenas para me consolar...?Não queria que ele se fosse.Senti que ele tentou se levantar e pressionei o corpo com força contra o dele já que estávamos tão próximos, fazendo-o não conseguir se mover.

-Miyavi o que foi?

-Onegai...Não vá...Kai-chan...Onegai...

-Miyavi eu...

-Não quero ficar sozinho...

-Mas...

-É tão irritante assim...a minha presença...?

-Não é nada disso!

-Então o que é Kai-chan?

-Amanhã cedo tenho ens...

-Mentira, antes de te ligar perguntei ao Ruki se vocês teriam ensaio e vocês estão de folga...

Kai não respondeu...Não teve coragem para isso...Afinal por que estava querendo se afasta de mim?...Eu só precisava de alguém...

-Por que Kai-chan...Você parece querer fugir...De mim?

-Não é nada disso...Mas...Não sei como posso te ajudar em uma hora dessas...Te ver assim me deprime...

-Gomen...Não queria ser um motivo de tristeza para outra pessoa...Já basta a minha própria...

-Não diga isso Miyavi...

-Kai-chan...

-Sim?

-Onegai...Essa noite...-pude ver Kai me olhando já com um olhar suspeito, antes mesmo de que eu terminasse a frase...-aqui?

O olhei com um olhar tão suplicante...Desprotegido...Sozinho...Abandonado...Carente?sim, não poderia negar que realmente estava.

-Onegai...-sussurrei abraçando-o encostando minha testa em seu pescoço, quando senti o braço dele em torno de minha cintura, sorri.E o ouvi dizer:

-Quando...Eu te nego algo que me peça...Myv-kun?

Sorri.Olhando-o dentro dos olhos, sorri não apenas pela resposta, mas pelo uso do apelido, que há tanto tempo não o ouvia dizer...Para ser mais exato...Desde que havia começado a sair com aquela garota.Quando esse pensamento veio em minha mente, logo movido pela curiosidade perguntei extremamente corado e sem jeito:

-Kai-chan...

-Sim?

-Estou feliz que esta de volta.

Vi ele me olhar com um ar meio confuso e pude ouvi-lo dizer:

-Eu...Sempre estive aqui "mesmo quando você esteve com. ela, eu continuei ao seu lado, só pra não te ver sofrer... e agora... há poucos instantes você estava entre lágrimas."

-Você sempre esteve aqui mesmo... - dessa vez não o agarrei ainda mais, apenas abaixei um pouco rosto, de olho fechados, fazendo-o sentir minha respiração entre seus ombro e pescoço.-Mas...Não pra mim...

Pude vê-lo em olhar cada vez mais sem entender o que eu havia dito, ele tentou falar, mas pousei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.Fazendo-o não dizer mais nada.E sussurrei:

-Desde que eu havia começado a sair com aquela garota...Você havia se afastado de mim.

-Isso não é...

-Te conheço...Kai-chan te ligava muitas vezes e você não atendia...Te chamava ara sair e você não aceitava...Eu havia me acostumado a ter você sempre por perto...E derrepente...Você não estava mais...-passei meus braços entrono de seu pescoço colocando meu rosto próximo a base do pescoço.

-Eu estava sempre...Ocupado.

-Então...Por que há dois dias...Eu te vi em uma boate com o resto da banda?

-Decidimos de última hora...

-Você sempre ma chamava –me afastei de seu pescoço ficado frente a frente com ele, mas sem soltá-lo e abaixei a cabeça dizendo num tom fraco:

-Havia cansado de mim?

Senti novamente o abraço, só que dessa vez foi diferente, Kai me puxou para mais perto, mais me puxou tanto que me fez ficar com cada perna ao lado de cada das dele. Ouvi-o dizer, sem saber o por que...Havia sido importante havia aquecido meu coração:

-Eu...Não vou me cansar de você nunca...-dessa vez o rosto dele estava encostado em meu pescoço.

Novamente passei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele, ficando quase colados.Mas estranhamente era isso que eu queria, ter ele perto, sentir ele...Queria, precisava dele.

-Miyavi...

-Hm...?-murmurei, havia perdido a noção do tempo e do espaço olhando dentro dos olhos de Kai.

-Vou...Preparar algo para comermos...-não me movi.E pude ver que isso o fez sorrir e me dizer:

-Se você me der licença...claro

-H-Hai...

Senti meu rosto avermelhar-se solvei seu pescoço e sai de seu colo ele ao se levantar parou em minha gente, olhando-me dentro dos olhos e disse baixinho:

-Esta frio...Tome um banho quente em quanto preparo algo para comermos...Só não demore...

Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça e fui até meu quarto, separando meu pijama e uma toalha, tomei um rápido banho...Queria o mais rápido possível voltar para perto de Kai, essa necessidade de tê-lo para mim não era novidade, há tempos me senti atraído por ele –pensei penteando meus finos fios de cabelo – mas...Ele nunca mostrou interesse por homens... Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos de lado e olhei-me no espelho, qualquer fã morreria e ressuscitaria cem vezes ao me ver daquele jeito, mas não saia da minha cabeça o pensamento "será que essa minha aparência... iria agradá-lo?".

Lembrei-me que ele havia pedido para não demorar, e assim o fiz, mas antes de deixar o quarto separei um pijama pare ele, o melhor que tinha e a toalha mais macia. Deixei em cima da cama e rumei a cozinha.

-Kai-chan...

-Sim, Miyv?

-Separei um pijama e uma toalha para você...Caso queira tomar um banho...

-Arigatou.

Senti meu rosto corar.

Jantamos em silêncio.Queria tentar entender o que havia acontecido na sala de visitas, mas, tive medo de perguntar.Tive medo da resposta, fiquei na sala em quanto ele tomava um banho.Quando ele chegou ouvi-o dizer:

-Miyv-kun...

-Hai, Kai-chan?

-Onde vou dormir?

-Em meu quarto oras!

Ele me olhou surpreso coma resposta, e logo disse sem graça:

-E...Eu durmo aqui na sala...

-Não precisa se tirar de seu quarto por minha causa.

Olhei para ele, dentro de seus olhos e fui me aproximando cada vez mais, até parar em uma distância bem provocante:

-Eu...Quero...

Não ouvi nenhuma palavra vinda de Kai, mas não dei muita importância.

Na hora em que estava me alojando no sofá o ouvi me dizer:

-Durma no seu quarto...

-Você dorme nele –disse tentando parecer autoritário.

-Eu vou, mas...-abri os olhos, surpreso ao ouvir ele começar a frase já imaginando até onde iria chegar, se não fosse cantor com certeza seria vidente, o que serviu apenas para me espantar mais:

-Você também pode dormir lá...Afinal sua cama é bem grande...

Sorri, levantei-me do sofá e fui rumo ao meu quarto existindo uma pequena distância entre mim e Kai, chegamos no quarto e nos deitamos, ele estava de costas para mim, aquilo era extremamente provocante, não resisti e cheguei mais perto dele coloquei meu rosto sobre seu maxilar e a boca por milímetros separada da orelha dele e sussurrei:

-Boa noite...Kai-chan - vi a pele dele se arrepiar novamente por minha causa, aquilo era bom demais.

-Isso é de propósito...Não é?

-Isso o que...Kai-chan...?-sussurrei causando-lhe o mesmo efeito

-Nada...Boa noite...Miyv-kun

Agora, já satisfeito com o que havia feito com ele, duas vezes, deitei com a intenção de dormir fechando os olhos, até sentir algo se mexendo e um corpo se moldando extremamente próximo ao meu, me abraçando não consegui resistir e o abracei de volta, céus como era ótima a presença dele...Como ELE...Fazia ser tudo perfeito.

"-Kami-sama... como se chama isto?".-com esse pensamento adormeci, como sempre fui muito preguiçoso, acordei quase dez horas, fui tentar abraçar algo, ou melhor...Alguém...E não senti nada abri os olhos com uma certa pressa para ver onde ele estaria...Ele tinha que estar...Era real demais para ser um sonho...Sentei-me na cama e pude ver no criado mudo uma bandeja com um belo e bem reforçado café da manhã, com exatamente tudo o que eu mais gostava de comer.

Tomei o café calmamente, estava tranqüilo por saber que ele realmente tinha me dando um dia inteiro.

-Bom dia...Dorminhoco...

-Bom dia

-Dormiu bem?

-Hai, hai e você?

-Hai

-Desde que horas você está acordado?

-Ah um bom tempo...

-Por que não me acordou?

-Pensei nisso –vi ele rir - mas...Você parecia dormir tão bem...Não tive coragem... muito.

-Ah, Miyv-kun...

-Hai?

-Você tem show hoje.

-O QUE?

-O empresário ligou e disse que você teria que se apresentar hoje...

-Certo...Depois ligo para ele

-Ok

-Kai-chan...

-Diz.

-Nada...Deixa pra lá - disse piscando para ele

Liguei para meu empresário e realmente teria um show.Tomei um banho gostoso, coloquei uma roupa ridiculamente linda.

-Já vai? –pergunto-me Kai olhando para o relógio –Ainda é cedo.

-Sim...Nós já vamos...

-Nós?

-Você vai ir ao meu show...Certo...Kai-chan?

Ele deu uma leve risada e disse:

- Eu te nego algo que me peça? – Lembrei-me da noite passada e ele havia me dito exatamente a mesma coisa, sorri para ele.

-Vamos.

Fomos até o local do show, pedi para que Kai e os outros da banda tivessem o melhor lugar para assistirem minha apresentação.

Na hora da minha entrada, caminhei pausadamente com o microfone na mão próximo a minha boca parei faltando cinco passos para poder chegar a uma pequena distância de Kai, olhei para cima e disse:

"Kami-sama... como se chama isso?".

Eu sempre gostei tanto de você,

Se um dia você se esquecer de mim...

Eu quero e vou fazer você se lembrar que eu existo...

É assim que eu vou ser feliz,

Com você por perto.

Você sempre me ouviu chorar;

Cuidou de mim quando precisei,

Sempre esteve por perto e...

Eu sempre gostei tanto de você...

Você o único que conhece de cor meus defeitos...

O único por quem eu morreria...Hoje...Agora...E sempre...

Kami-Sama...Seria isso o denominado amor?

Por que se for...

Eu sempre gostei tanto de você...

É assim...Que eu vou ser feliz...

Com você por perto SEMPRE.".

Senti o olhar de todos, incluído dos membros do The GazettE...E o olhar dele também, comecei meu show, o fiz de um modo tão alegre que pude ver os olhos de todos da platéia gritarem meu nome várias vezes, aquilo me deixou cada vez mais feliz.

No intervalo dei a ordem para que ninguém fosse me perturbar, queria descansar...Estava sentado na poltrona que havia naquela sala, mas como já esperava...Ouvi algumas pessoas implorando para poderem entrar...Era tão difícil elas entenderem que não queria vê-las?

"-Deixe-me entrar".

Aquela voz.Senti meu corpo gelar, o que ele queria?! Não queria ver ninguém que ao fosse ele...Deveria estar louco...Ele não estria lá...

"-Chame-o"

Era real, vi a porta se abrindo e um dos meus cinco seguranças entrar e me dizer:

-Kai, o baterista do The GazettE quer vê-lo...

-Ele...é o único que pode entrar, quando eu disser: 'Ninguém', ele será a única exceção, deixe-o entrar e tranque a porta só a abra quando for para que eu retorne ao show.

Vi ele me fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça saído e encostando a porta atrás de si.Não demorou dois segundo e vi ele entrar.

-Oi, Kai-chan.

-Oi...

O que havia de errado com ele?

-O que foi...?-perguntei

-Posso...te abraçar?

Aquela pergunta me fez gelar, senti meu coração parar de bater, minha respiração falhar...o mundo naquele momento havia parado de girar.

-Posso...? –ouvi ele me pedir num tom suplicante, num ato impulsivo o abracei, e logo senti ser correspondido, aquele abraço tornou-se ainda mais forte fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio e caindo no sofá, abraçado com ele.Não o soltaria tão facilmente.Aquele pedido, aquele ato, ambos haviam me feito perder o rumo, não acreditava que realmente houvessem ocorrido.

Mas o que me fez perceber que aquilo realmente ocorreu, foi quando senti os lábios de Kai darem vários beijos em meu pescoço, aquilo era delirante, mas passou a ser uma tortura quando Kai passou a língua pelo meu pescoço, de meu maxilar até a base de meu pescoço.

-Senhor Miyavi, o show vai voltar em dez minutos – disse o segurança do outro lado da porta.

Odiei aquele show.Odiei aquele segurança.Mas me impressionou o fato ed Kai não ter sequer se mexido, continuou a beijar meu pescoço e algumas vezes passar a língua no meu pescoço até o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrei quase sem conseguir:

-Kai...chan...-respirei pesadamente...aquilo era loucura - isso é...hm...perigoso...

-Por que...? –novamente um beijo subindo e descendo da região de meu pescoço

-Não posso ficar alterado...hmm...tenho que acabar o show...

-Entendo – vi ele se levantar encarando meu pescoço, quando achei que ele fosse sair, se jogou com tudo e me deu um beijo seguido de uma mordida e uma lambida de leve no mesmo ponto de meu pescoço.

Só nos lembramos da apresentação quando o segurança bateu apressado na porta e disse:

-Senhor Miyavi, apresse-se!Tem três minutos para entrar!

Agora sim Kai saiu de cima de mim, e me ajudou a levantar-me, o que me surpreendeu mais ainda foi o fato de assim que eu fiquei em pé ele me abraçou e disse:

-Continuaremos depois...Sem interrupções

E se retirou de lá, não demorei muito e voltei ao show me tirar da cabeça de onde ele havia tirado essa coragem e ação repentina, ao final da última música pedi a atenção de todos e disse:

"Eu quero poder te amar...Não quero perder nada...Muito menos você."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fechar o show com chave de ouro.Toda aquela multidão gritava, diferentes palavras, mas nenhuma prendia minha atenção.

Apenas o olhar dele fixo sobre mim.

Ao acabar o show disse que não estaria disposto para nem entrevistas nem autógrafos, queria ir o mais rápido possível embora, estar com ele...

Vi a porta se abrir rapidamente olhei com um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto, que, ao ver quem estava ao lado de Kai, se desfez imediatamente.

O que aquela garota a qual nem fiz a questão de olhar estava fazendo...Abraçando ele?!

-Kai-chan...?-foi tudo o que consegui dizer até ouvi-lo pedir para a garota o esperar do lado de fora.

-Miyavi...-ele disse meu nome de um modo tão frio, que senti minhas pernas tremerem.

-Eu...-não queria ouvi-lo, fui até perto dele, parando frente a frente, olhando-o fixamente em seus olhos e pude ver que...Não seria comigo com quem ele iria embora.

-Vou com...Akane...

Senti meu corpo estremecer completamente...Ele havia dito Akane!?

-Onegai...Onegai Kai-chan...Não me diga que essa garota chamada Akane é...

-Sim...Ela mesma...

-Por que...-dizia em um sussurro...-por que...Isso?

-Eu...Achei ela divertida e...

-Imagino como deve ter achado divertido ela te contando como me traiu Kai –olhava apenas para o chão agora, não impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

-Não é isso...

-Vá embora.

-Eu...Queria que me entendesse...

Sorri, ainda com as lágrimas caindo incontrolavelmente de meus olhos e disse, dessa vez olhando-o nos olhos e logo em seguida colocando minha cabeça próximo a lateral de seu ombro e sussurrei:

-Me perdoe por não entender você Kai-chan...Eu preciso...Pensar...Sabe? –pausei o que estava dizendo e o olhei, não com um olhar de ódio, mas de tristeza.: - dói o fato de saber...Que a única pessoa que você confiava...Que você daria sua vida...Esta indo embora –as lagrimas engrossaram, com isso sua quantidade também cresceu : - com uma mulher que a poucos te traiu...E sabendo que esse mesmo amigo...Havia dito que ela não era digna pra você.

Ao dizer isso enxugou as lágrimas não esperei resposta abri a porta de onde estava dando de frente com aquela garota... Não a odiei por ter me traído...Mas sim por tê-lo levado de mim.Não me dei ao trabalho de olhá-la,passei reto, como se não existisse ninguém.

Cheguei em minha casa trancando a porta.Tentei pensar em algo que não me fizesse acreditar naquilo...Mas era impossível.

Doeu...Aquela dor foi sem dúvidas, pior do que tudo que já havia sentido.Todas as torturas inventadas pelo homem pareciam leves carícias perto da dor que sentia.Não havia parado de chorar.

Fui até meu quarto, tomei um banho em uma tentativa fracassada de esquecer o que havia ocorrido, e o pior, no outro dia teria que ir ver o término da gravação dele.Não queria ir.

Passei a noite desabando em lágrimas como uma criança que acabara de ver um cruel assassinato diante de seus olhos, mas o meu assassinato...Foi a um sentimento, um sentimento que não havia escolhido tê-lo, havia o aceitado com carinho...Mesmo sabendo que o amor poderia machucar...Não imaginava que poderia me fazer querer invejar aqueles que haviam deixado de sentir qualquer coisa, amor,ódio, tristeza...Alegria... Me odiei por estar vivo.

Levantei-me amaldiçoando a tudo e todos por ainda conseguir respirar.Vesti uma roupa simples, e discreta...Completamente preta não queria conversar,não queria chamar a atenção,não queria ser visto.

Atrasei-me um pouco em relação ao horário combinado, cumprimentei a todos com um "bom dia" que nem eu consegui entender direito quando o disse, sentei-me ao lado de Aoi, que era o mais possível existir de distância entre mim e Kai.

-O que achou da música, Miyavi-chan? –ouvi Ruki me perguntar animado, naquela hora não consegui fazer outra coisa que não fosse abaixar o rosto e cobri-lo com as duas mãos, pude notar um olhar de preocupação lançado por todos da banda, quando abaixei o gorro de minha roupa e ajeitei minha franja, permiti que meus olhos fossem visto, estavam completamente inchados,extremamente vermelhos, tentei dizer algo, mas apenas conseguia soluçar.Abracei Ruki e disse bem baixinho :

-Eu te invejo tanto...Por ter o amor correspondido...-fui forçado a dar uma breve pausa no que havia dito,por causa de um soluço devido ao choro.-dói bastante amar...Alguém errado...Ruki-chan.

Me desfiz do abraço e ouvi o baixista me dizer:

-O que há com você?

-Reita-chan...Eu só...Queria...-abaixei a cabeça por que diabos não conseguia encarar ninguém?!- só queria...Estar morto...

Retirei-me do estúdio o mais rápido que conseguia.Liguei meu carro, dirigi o mais rápido que pude, queria estar longe deles.Principalmente dele.

Cheguei em casa, o fato de ter sido completamente ignorado por Kai só me machucava cada vez mais.Era pra isso que eu servia?!Quando ele quisesse...Eu satisfaria seus desejos? Mas...Sentimentos...Eram apenas para qualquer outra pessoa?

Joguei-me em minha cama, desfazendo-me em lágrimas e algumas palavras que somente eu pude ouvi-las.

Assim acabei adormecendo.Acordei sentindo-me um pouco mais disposto.Estranhei ver uma organização que não era típica minha também pude sentir o cheiro de algo sendo cozinhado,senti meu coração quase saltar pela boca apenas com a hipótese de ser Kai, decepção. Foi o que senti ao ver,Uruha,Aoi,Reita e Ruki alojados em minha sala e apenas Ruki cozinhando algo.

Não perguntei nada,não disse nada, apenas olhei-os.E Ruki começou :

-Fomos no apartamento de Kai pegar sua chave...Queríamos te ver...

Não disse novamente nada, e ouvi Aoi dizer:

-O que deu em você ontem?Nem parece mais o Miyavi de sempre...

-Eu não sou mais. –limite-me a responder

-E por que?

-Por que antes o que eu mais amava era a vida...Amava todos que estavam presentes em minha vida.

-E agora? –novamente Aoi me perguntava com uma certa calma na voz.

-Eu quero...morrer

-Que horror Miyavi-chan!Não diga uma coisas dessa! – fui repreendido por Ruki.

Uruha e Reita nada diziam, apenas me olhavam.

-Ele não quis vir...Não é mesmo...?

-Não. –respondeu-me Aoi, dessa vez com um certo peso de ter sido obrigado a me dar àquela resposta.

O silêncio tomou conta daquele ambiente até Ruki chegar com um prato lotado de milhões de panquecas recheadas, um prato só de panquecas doces e outro só de panquecas salgadas.

Comi não por ter tido vontade, mas o suficiente para me manter vivo até vê-lo...Precisava...E faria isso logo.

Pedi a todos que me deixassem um tempo sozinho, e prometi que se estivesse sentindo-me mais disposto iria querer sair.

Assim que os vi indo embora, fui até meu quarto, tomei um banho lento e gostoso, tentei parecer bem quando sorri uma roupa que não era muito típica, uma calça preta de couro uma bem justa com algumas fivelas que iam até o meio do quadril, com uma blusa preta bem justa também e uma jaqueta mais solta do corpo e nada que uma ótima maquiagem não disfarçasse as olheiras ou algumas marcas próximas as laterais de meus olhos.

Liguei para Ruki e confirmei que iria, ao chegar na boate magoou-me ao ver Kai lá, mesmo sem Akane...Ele agia como se eu não estivesse lá.Aquilo estava me irritando.Iria resolver aquilo.Precisava.

-Olá a todos –disse com um sorriso que estava mais do que claro não ser sincero nem de perto.

Ouvi uma resposta de todos, fui me sentar ao lado de Ruki quando ouvi Reita me dizer em um tom meio ameaçador:

-Hey...O baixinho... É meu

-Eu sei...Não tenho intenção de roubá-lo.

-Bom mesmo...Se nos der licença – aquela palavra simplesmente havia me deixado com um frio na barriga – vamos ao banheiro...Certo...Baixinho?

Ruki ficou mais vermelho do que um pimentão e apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e então sem muita escolha sentei-me ao lado de Kai, já que Uruha e Aoi foram para a pista de dança, tentei iniciar uma conversa:

-Como teve passado...Kai?

-Bem obrigada, e você...?Parece-me bem...

-A julgar pelo fato de ainda estar vivo...Signifique estar um pouco bem...

-Você esta distante...Miyavi...

Não disse nada até ouvi-lo me dizer:

-Ainda esta chateado por causa de Akane?

-Não estou chateado...Eu só...Estou com medo...

-De que?

-De...Acabar me ferindo...

-Por que?

-Não sei mais em quem posso ou não confiar...

-A culpa disso... É minha...Não é?-pude ouvir Kai dizer isso com uma voz meio receosa quanto à resposta:

-Não digo que seja sua mesmo...Mas...Não posso negar que...Você acabou comigo...Kai...O que você tem com Akane? –perguntei, ao acabar aquela pergunta senti meu estômago dar voltas.

-Nada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, senti minha boca se abrir devido à resposta completamente inesperada e ele continuou a me dizer:

-Ela me disse que estava arrependida...Que queria voltar com você...

-E o que...

-Mas eu a disse que você estava com outra pessoa – vi ele abaixar a cabeça com a intenção de não me encara e continuou a falar: - disse que...Estava comigo...E ela me pediu para deixá-la na casa dela, já que se você estava com outra pessoa seria melhor esquecer tudo, e sabia que você estava principalmente pelo fato de ter te traído...

Não estava conseguindo acreditar, Kai havia dito para Akane que estávamos juntos?! Sim...Eu deveria estar delirando...

-Me perdoe...

-Pelo o que?

-Por ter dito aquilo e...-precisava que ele calasse a boca, e nem que eu mesmo precisasse fazer isso. Lembrei-me de quando estava em minha casa sobre Kai, ele sentado e minhas pernas cada uma ao lado das de Kai com meus braços enlaçados no pescoço dele.

Para minha sincera surpresa, senti os braços dele abraçarem minha cintura e correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo carinho.Céus há quanto tempo esperava por isso?

Agora...Tudo estava valendo a pena.Havíamos nos esquecendo de quem estava por perto, de onde estávamos...Não nos importamos com mais nada até nosso fôlego se acabar completamente, nos separando do beijo carinhosamente.

-Kai-chan...

-Hm?

-Vamos...

-Onde?

-Minha casa.

Vi ele fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça, logo sai de cima do corpo dele fomos até meu carro, entramos sem conseguir dizer sequer uma outra palavra.Chegamos em frente ao elevador ainda em silêncio, quando chegamos em minha casa, à porta ainda estava fechada e Kai já havia me jogado contra ela, passando a mão por meu corpo em uma tentativa de encontrar a chave, encontrou-a no meu bolso da jaqueta.

Senti a porta se abrir atrás de mim e assim que passamos por ela Kai a fechou, sem sequer desfazer-nos do beijo.

Mas algo me impedia de querer completamente que tudo aquilo acontecesse, jamais seria medo. Mas precisava saber o que havia dado nele em meu show. Não agüentei e me afastei dele, desfazendo o beijo. Pude ver ele me olhar com uma cara de quem não havia gostado do meu ato.E ouvi-lo dizer:

-O que aconteceu...Miyv-Kun?

-Eu...

-Não quer...?

-Quero saber uma coisa antes de continuarmos com isso...

-O que?

-Por que diabos você me agarrou no intervalo de meu show?

Vi ele abaixar a cabeça e corar:

-Por que...Akane havia me dito que...Iria te reconquistar...E mesmo que eu sempre apoiei você em tudo...Não posso negar que desde que me lembro...Sou apaixonado por você...E ouvir ela dizer aquilo...Com tamanha calma e certeza.Me deu medo...Não queria te perder ou acabar de vendo mal...De novo...

-Kai-chan...

-Eu precisava de algum gesto da sua parte que me fizesse sentir que...Não voltaria para ela...E também...Queria sentir pelo menos uma vez na vida...Você comigo...

Devido ao silêncio vi ele me olhar com os olhos um pouco úmidos e receosos, fui até mais próximo dele dando-lhe um beijo calmo e terno.Abracei-o com muito carinho, Kami-sama...Se aquilo fosse um sonho...Não queria acordar... Sussurrei baixinho no ouvido dele:

-Kai-chan...Eu comecei a sair com outras pessoas...Por que você não demonstrava interesse...Por homens...Muito menos por mim...

Vi-o sorrir timidamente e dizer:

-Por que...Eu tinha medo...De não ser aceito...

-Eu te amo...Kai-chan...

Fui guiando Kai até meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e por via das dúvidas a trancando e deite-o na cama ficando com meu corpo sobre o dele, fui abrindo lentamente a camisa branca que ele usava, conforme abria um botão o dava um beijo, o primeiro foi no lábio que desceu até a base do pescoço dele, conforme os botões eram abertos por minhas astutas mãos ia descendo o beijo até chegar no peito dele, o que eu fazia questão de provocar o máximo que conseguia e era recompensado com vários gemidos que ouvia dele, até conseguir retirar completamente a camisa dele jogando-a em algum lugar de mau quarto que não fiz a mínima questão de ver onde era.

Cheguei onde queria, na parte da barriga, parei de beijá-lo e fui abrindo-a lentamente. Até retirá-la dele, deixando apenas com a parte íntima, o que me agradou bastante, mas quando fui voltar para beijá-lo senti ele me empurrar contra minha cama, fazendo-me deitar.

Senti os lábios dele me dando um beijo quente e provocante, como no dia do show, ele começou a dar leves beijos em meu pescoço, passando algumas vezes a língua, e dando algumas mordidas de leve.

Até retirar a minha calça, aquilo era loucura...Mas...E daí? Quem se importaria com certo ou errado em uma hora como essas?

Retirei-o de cima de mim dando-lhe um beijo, e em seguida descendo minha mão em linha reta até chegar onde eu queria, retirei apressadamente a última peça que separava aquele corpo de mim.Dei um sorriso satisfeito ao vê-lo ereto.

Queria, precisava enlouquecê-lo...Comecei a beijá-lo lentamente no membro ainda ereto, mas fazia isso lentamente, deixando-o sentir a jóia em minha boca o tocar.

Ouvi ele me pedir que continuasse, e o fiz, mas na mesma velocidade lenta, até sentir as mãos dele contar meus cabelos me puxando e me empurrado contar seu membro, em uma velocidade bem maior do que a qual achei que ele fosse querer... Kai sempre em surpreende.

Ao ver que ele já estava perto de atingir seu ponto máximo de prazer retirei o membro dele de minha boca e pude vê-lo com um olhar de reprovação por eu ter parado. Não queria que acabasse tão rápido assim.

-Ainda não...Kai-chan...

Vi apenas ele me observar de um modo meio confuso, não liguei, subi meus beijos para os lábios dele, e desci até a barriga, dando alguns beijos em volta de seu umbigo.Não queria que ele já tivesse seu orgasmo...Não tão rápido. Senti ele me empurrar, e sentei-me na cama, logo vi ele fazer algo que realmente não esperava dele.Ele sentou-se em meu colo, deixando sua entrada extremamente próxima ao meu membro...Céu...Aquilo deveria ser contra a lei...Por que era muito provocante, aproximei mais ainda seu corpo do meu.

Com muita dificuldade para ir devagar, sussurrei no ouvido dele:

-Prometo...Fazer tudo para que você não muita sinta dor...Sei que vai sentir um pouco...-Dei uma breve pausa olhando-o dentro dos olhos e continuei:

-Se doer muito, me abrace com toda a força...

Vi ele fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça e logo enlaçar seus braços em meu pescoço, destruindo aquela aproximação, comecei a penetrá-lo lentamente, sem fazer movimento algum, a expressão de dor que ele fazia e o abraço fortíssimo que me dava apenas me preocupava cada vez mais.Não queria que ele sentisse dor.Fui me retirar de dentro dele e senti ele abraçar mais forte ainda meu pescoço e seus tornozelos contar minhas costas, fazendo com que nos colássemos, não entendendo o porque daquele gesto.Sussurrei devido a minha respiração que falhava algumas vezes e disse:

-Por que...?

-Continue...

-Mas...

-Continue...-ouvi gemer de leve - esta...Bom...

O obedeci, só que comecei a fazer movimentos bem lentos para não machucá-lo até ouvi-lo gemer cada vez mais, não de dor, mas só de prazer.Aquilo era delirante.Excitante. Resolvi começar a fazer um movimento de vai e vem dentro dele com uma certa velocidade, olhei para meu abdômen para ver o que estava incomodando-me e me deparei com o membro dele ereto então comecei a masturbá-lo dando uma dupla estimulação.

Ouvi-lo gemer meu nome tantas vezes era com certeza delirante, a pedidos dele comecei a ir cada vez com mais força e mais fundo.

Até atingir um ponto que o fez dizer:

-De novo...De novo...Onegai...

Pude ver um claro desespero em seu olhar pedindo que aquela sensação fosse novamente sentida e o fiz, atingi o mesmo ponto várias vezes sem deixar de masturbá-lo com uma mão e em quanto à outra segurava sua cintura.

Ouvi um alto gemido de Kai, quase um grito de puro prazer e em seguida senti um liquido quente em minha mão e em uma parte de meu corpo, vendo esse mesmo liquido no corpo de Kai.

Ri de leve, mas ao sentir que atingiria meu máximo, penetrei-o mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com tudo, fui tentar tirar meu corpo de dentro do dele, mas senti-o me empurrar para dentro dele mais ainda.Entendi a mensagem e uma sensação invadiu completamente meu corpo fazendo-me jogar a cabeça para trás, senti um liquido quente sair de meu corpo preenchendo do de Kai, que apenas gemeu alto com isso, igualmente a mim.

Com dificuldades me retirei de dentro dele e deitei-me na cama puxando-o contar meu corpo dando um abraço nele. E ouvi ele me dizer:

-Eu...Te amo...

-Ama mesmo...?

-Hai...

-Então...-senti minha face corar, mais há tempos queria aquilo, então tomei coragem e fôlego e pedi: -você aceitaria vir...Morar comigo?

Senti ele me abraçar e dizer um sim com aquele sorriso radiante em seus lábios e ouvi-o me dizer:

-Eu quero...Passar a minha vida toda com você...Miyv-kun...

-Então...Vai passar –ao terminar de dizer essa frase o dei um beijo calmo e acabamos adormecendo devido ao cansaço.Mas, não nos importávamos de gastar tempo dormindo, afinal nossa vida ainda teria muito tempo, juntos.

Fim


End file.
